Passion
by cacaolatte
Summary: Suatu malam di kediaman Akashi, di mana Seijuurou kecil membuka hati, dan sang ibunda akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan mimpi anaknya tersebut. — past!AU


**Passion**

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Seijuurou mendekap ujung selimut ke dalam genggamannya dengan jari-jari mungilnya, kedua iris masih terarah ke atas.

" _Okaa-san_ tidak akan membacakanku dongeng pengantar tidur?" Shiori tersenyum manis, tangannya membelai rambut Seijuurou. Darah dagingnya sendiri mengerjap, menatap dengan pandangan bingung.

" _Okaa-san_ ingin dengar dari Seijuurou." Rasanya baru kemarin puteranya ini berada dalam kandungan, lalu berada dalam dekapan, tidur tiap malam dalam pelukan.

Kini ia sudah menjadi pribadi yang dibentuk, pribadi dengan aura bangsawan, bagaimana seharusnye malihat darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluhnya. Shiori melihat bagaimana suaminya menekan puteranya sendiri, diam-diam ia tersenyum sedih.

" _Okaa-san_?"

"Maaf, _Okaa-san_ hanya melamun. Coba gantian Seijuurou yang bercerita," menarik tangannya dari surai milik Seijuurou, ia berkata. Seijuurou masih menoreh kebingungan di muka, sang ibu hanya tertawa kecil, menggenggam kecil tangan anaknya.

Puteranya sudah besar, banyak perlakuan diberi padanya. Mulai dari pembelajaran dari segi akademik hingga tuntutan baginya untuk memoles bakat yang sebenarnya bukan menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Seijuurou punya bakat, Shiori melihat potensi yang amat besar dalam diri anak itu. Anak yang kini berusia enam tahun tak berkata apa-apa ketika segala kewajiban dibebankan pada bahunya yang mungil.

Seijuurou punya kesukaan, punya hal yang tidak begitu disukainya. Keduanya akan dilakukan ketika ayahnya bertitah, dan Shiori merasa hatinya diiris ketika meratapi punggung anaknya yang begitu kecil, begitu rapuh, mengerjakan semua yang menjadi perintah ayahnya.

"Seijuurou cerita, Seijuurou suka apa."

"Ah, jadi malam ini gantian aku yang bercerita?" Shiori mengangguk, mengecup kening anaknya dengan sayang.

Tampak berpikir, sunyi menghambur dan mengisi tiap-tiap ruang yang tersisa dalam kamar tersebut, bilik di mana Seijuurou tidur. "Basket," Seijuurou membuka mulut kecilnya, "Seijuurou suka basket."

"Lalu?"

"Karena di basket kita tidak hanya dilatih dari segi fisik, tapi juga bagaimana cara menyusun strategi untuk menjatuhkan lawan." Seijuurou kecil, Seijuurou yang masih belia. Masih begitu muda tapi sudah begitu dewasa pikirannya. Hal ini juga membuat Shiori menangis dalam hati melihat bagaimana anaknya terbentuk.

"Memangnya Seijuurou tidak capek? 'Kan, olahraga tersebut membutuhkan banyak tenaga."

Mata Seijuurou memancarkan kilat, tak terdefinisi. "Tidak, _Okaa-san_. Aku malah senang, dengan demikian bukannya aku makin terlatih?" Definisi akan hal yang disukai milik Seijuurou agaknya lain dengan milik anak-anak seusianya. " _Otou-san_ pasti akan senang mendengarnya."

Shiori menghembuskan napas. Tak tahan untuk tak melarikan jari-jarinya di antara tumpukan jemari merah. Lembut, seperti miliknya sendiri. "Seijuurou, hal yang kita sukai itu adalah hal yang kita lakukan untuk diri kita sendiri. Bukan untuk orang lain."

"Tapi Seijuurou nggak ada waktu untuk main-main, _Okaa-san_. Nanti kalau sudah besar, siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan?" Shiori tertawa kecil, berusaha membungkamkan anaknya sendiri dengan jari yang ia tempel di bibir Seijuurou.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh, Sayang. Jadi sekarang Seijuurou suka apa?"

"Basket," jawaban itu masih teguh, "Dan berkuda."

"Aah, Yukimaru?"

"Seijuurou sayang Yukimaru," kilat yang meninggalkan jejak di batu yang membara tersebut kini terlihat lebih lembut—dan _berkobar_. "Yukimaru sayang padaku, ia selalu membiarkanku mengendarainya dengan mulus."

"Kapan-kapan kita akan mengunjungi Yukimaru lagi." Tangan itu memberikan satu lagi usapan hangat.

Shiori ingat, Seijuurou terakhir kali berkuda beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sudah cukup lama bagi anak itu untuk merindukan kuda kesayangannya—yang sudah merangkap sebagai kawan.

"Tapi _Otou-san_ tidak suka lihat Seijuurou main basket," ucapan itu dikeluarkannya diam-diam, takut-takut. Wanita yang makin lelah dari hari ke harinya itu melirik, menemukan Seijuurou yang mendekap selimutnya lebih lagi, menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Katanya ... membuang waktu saja," kalimat yang ini tak kalah pelannya. Seakan-akan kepala keluarga Akashi itu berdiri di sana, dan Seijuurou tak ingin beliau mendengar penuturannya.

Shiori menghela napas, lagi-lagi membelai rambut Seijuurou—entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Seijuurou main basket saja kalau ingin, tidak usah terlalu dipedulikan."

"Tapi nanti _Otou-san_ —"

"Ssh." Lagi-lagi tawa kecil menyusup keluar. Dan lagi-lagi, jemari lembut Shiori sukses membungkamkan Seijuurou.

Merengut, anak laki-laki itu melirik ke arah ibundanya dengan kerutan di kening.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang kausukai untuk dirimu sendiri. Seijuurou melakukan hal yang Seijuurou sukai bukan untuk orang lain. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Okaa-san_ ..." Seijuurou bergumam pelan, selimut itu belum turun dari wajahnya.

Shiori membungkuk, membiarkan bibirnya berkontak langsung dengan kening Seijuurou yang sudah ia usap sejak beberapa waktu lalu. "Tidur nyenyak, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou mengangguk, menatap ke arah wanita yang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Selamat malam, _Okaa-san_."

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou."

Shiori menghampiri pintu, mematikan lampu, menatap anaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya hari itu.

 _Seijuurou kecil, Seijuurou yang masih belia,_ Okaa-san _begitu sayang padamu._

 _Sayang, sayang sekali—_

"Teruslah bermimpi, Seijuurou sayang."

—

Shiori berjalan keluar, sepanjang lorong masih terang meskipun melalui jendela-jendela raksasa mereka dapat melihat bahwa langit sudah menggelap di luar _mansion_ kediaman Akashi.

Meniti langkah, terkadang tersenyum dan menyapa balik pelayan-pelayan yang masih bersimpang siur, diam-diam ia sudah sampai di tujuannya sejak awal.

Kamar utama yang ditempati dirinya dan juga suaminya.

Kamar itu terlampau besar, kurang lebih hampir tiga kali lipat dari milik Seijuurou yang sudah tergolong luas untuk anak seumurannya. Shiori membuka pintu, hampir tak bersuara ketika ia masuk.

Ditemukannya suami yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur mereka yang kelewat raksasa, masih saja meneliti kertas-kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Masaomi ..."

"Shiori?" Masaomi berbalik, mendapati istrinya yang telah melepas selop yang semula digunakannya, melompat masuk ke atas kasur. Menyambut istrinya, Masaomi meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Hari yang sibuk?" Masaomi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, memainkan jari-jarinya dan membiarkan mereka tenggelam dalam surai istrinya.

"Masaomi," suara itu memanggilnya, lagi. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang anak kita?"

"Seijuurou?" Masaomi mendelik, mendapati topik yang diputar tiba-tiba. "Baik, prestasinya begitu memuaskan. Ia sempurna, sesuai yang kuharapkan."

"Kalau begitu ..." Shiori berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengambil kata-kata terbaik. "Izinkan ia melakukan hal yang ia sukai ...?"

"Seijuurou akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebaikannya."

"Bukan, maksudku hal yang ia sukai."

Yang pria mendelik. "Memangnya apa yang ia sukai?"

"Basket." Masaomi mendengus, seolah sudah tahu jawabannya—dan kecewa.

"Membuang waktu saja."

"Tapi ia menyukainya."

Ratapan istrinya itu sulit ditolak, tidak dengan nada yang begitu halus, tatapan yang penuh dengan perhatian. "Kumohon?"

Helaan napas terdengar. "Baiklah, asalkan ia selalu menang dalam tiap pertandingannya."

Senyum kecil tumbuh di bibir si wanita. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher suaminya. Suaranya bergetar ketika mengucapkan potongan kata-kata. "Terima ... kasih."

Okaa-san _berhasil menyelamatkan mimpimu, Seijuurou._

 _Seijuurou sayang, kaudengar?_ Okaa-san _sayang sekali padamu._

.

.

 **End**

 **[20.10.15]**


End file.
